


Wedding of the Century

by ImBackBoi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: BATCAT FOREVER, Elvis - Freeform, F/M, Fudge DC, Gen, If you can't figure out who that is then you need to hightail it back to tumblr, Mr. Kent will make you cry, Roy Orbinson, but now it is, this wasn't a fix-it when I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBackBoi/pseuds/ImBackBoi
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, wedding of the year!Brief insights by the happy couple and some father-figures.OR, the unplanned fix-it.





	Wedding of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be part of a larger work of fiction that I'm still chugging away at but was nixed. Then I find out that Selina leaves Bruce at the altar and he takes it out on Timmy? WTF?
> 
> Now it's a Fix-it.

_This wedding has really come together_, Selina smiled as she sat through another round of toasts made in their honor.

Bruce, always a handsome man, looked like a king. Their hands were entwined on the table and the diamonds on her ring glinted in the lights. Occasionally, he would glance at their hands and smile at her like she hung the moon and painted the stars. Then he would look back out over the crowd, eyes ever roving. Selina knew he was relaxed, pleased with how smoothly everything was going, and the happiest She had seen him in... a very long time.

The Bride grinned as another person stood up to make a toast. The Groom sighed.

Instead of listening to Dick blather (she'd already heard the speech - twice), Selina looked around at the people who had shown up to witness the union between the Prince of Gotham and his beloved; between Bat and Cat.

There was Commissioner Gordon looking well in his tux, sitting with his daughter and granddaughter. Selina was proud of the redhead. She had come so far since they'd first met. At the same table sat Stephanie and Cassandra in matching lavender gowns, and Harper (in a sparkly blue gown) whom Selina had met maybe twice. There was also a young man that the woman did not recognize in a suit.

There were other members of the police force Selina recognized. Detective Bullock who had a surprisingly young and pretty date by his side in dusky green. Montoya was there as well.

Lucious Fox and his family. Dr. Thompkins. Alfred.

Tim and Damian floated between tables.

Dick was on the other side of Clark.

The Kents were there. And the... extended Kents, surprisingly. Martha looked so happy, Selina noted, like she had witnessed the marriage of another son. Maybe she had. There were tear tracks down her cheeks.

Clark himself was seated next to Bruce in the position of best man. His speech had not been short, but it had been meaningful and surprisingly touching in a way Selina hadn't expected. Or Bruce, judging from how hard he'd gripped her hand.

Several members of the Justice League in their civilian identities were also there. Jordan in a tux and green next to a black man in the same thing. Queen in a green tux (a dare, she was sure) and Dinah in black chiffon. Diana Prince resplendent in a flowing, Grecian style blue gown and gold accessories. Her younger sister in very similar attire, but in a darker shade and sparkly. Allen in tux and red with a woman who seemed to be his wife. Stone, in tux and blue, with a slender, pale young woman in purple and a gem on her brow - Raven, the bride remembered suddenly. There were others, of course, but the bride couldn't be bothered to remember them all. All of them seemed to be enjoying themselves and she wondered how many realized they were making merry amongst some of Gotham's reformed (and un-reformed) criminal element.

Nygma was there, hair dyed black and for once _not_ wearing green. Surprisingly, he was entertaining someone's child, and ignoring the speeches completely (not-surprising).

Ms. Bertinelli, who wasn't a criminal, but just happened to be sitting next to one.

Dent, who promised under pain of having the rest of his face scratched off and possibly never being seen or heard from again to be on his very best behavior, in a fitted mask and wig. There was a strange look on Harvey's face, and Selina suspected that he was remembering that he and Bruce had been good friends once upon a time.

Pam and Harley were seated at her side, being the sole members of her bridal party. They were elegant and nearly unrecognizable in their flowing dresses, curled up-do's, and flawless make-up. The redhead had offered to grow and arrange all of the table decorations: small, fragrant jasmine plants with trailing vines and white, star-like flowers. Pam had decided on the plant for its calm, uplifting fragrance, suggesting that it might help ease any tensions that might arise. Harley had put her psychological background to good use by helping with the seating arrangements of various personalities, the wording of thank you notes, and the organizing and budgeting. Together, Selina's friends had been instrumental in helping her keep her sanity and not murder anyone.

(Mostly Bruce.)

Partly the caterers. But they'd set Alfred on the caterers in the end and had won the war.

Even some of Bruce's extended family showed up. An ancient old man. A not quite as ancient woman. Several younger -relatively- female relations. Two redheads and a young blonde.

Dick's speech finally ended.

"And now!" announced the wedding singer and Master of Ceremonies with a cheeky grin, "The first dance. Will the real Bride and Groom please step up."

Bruce stood and offered Selina his hand. She accepted and he led her to the floor. The crowd quieted and the guitarist began to strum.

_"Love me tender... Love me sweet... Never let me go... You have made my life complete, and I love you so..."_

Selina stared up into her husbands face, into the love and devotion she felt herself, and tears began to well up.

"You're beautiful," Bruce whispered.

_"...all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you... and I always will..."_

"Thank you," Selina sniffled, voice watery. Her husbands hands were warm and his shoulder firm.

_"Love me tender, love me long... Take me to your heart. For it's there, that I belong, and we'll never part. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you, and i always will. Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine, I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled, for my darlin' I lvoe you and I always will..."_

By the end of the song, Bruce had her clutched in his arms, face buried in her hair as Selina rested her head on his shoulder and breathed him in. Tears dripped down her cheeks.

The singer trailed off and the crowd applauded.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Wayne everyone! One more time!"

Another round of applause.

"Wonderful! Alright ladies and gentlemen, will the rest of the bridal party please stand up?"

_"Wise men say, only fools rush in... But I can't help falling in love with you...shall I stay, would it be a sin if I can't falling in love with you... Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes somethings are meant to be..."_

...

Mr. Kent danced with Miss Isley and Master Dick danced with Miss Quinzel while the singer crooned on the stage. Master Wayne - Master _Bruce_ had not let go of his wife between songs, but merely resumed swaying in place. As the song ended, Mr. Kent Sr. approached the stage.

Obligingly, the wedding singer handed over the mic.

"I'll keep this short, I promise," the gentleman started out, "Selina. Mrs. Wayne, We've never met, but Martha and I just want you to know how happy we are for you and how thankful. Because of you, there is now a light in this young man's face that we've never seen before, and that brings us great joy."

“Bruce. Bruce, the first time I heard about you from Clark I couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of person you were, but since then and after meeting you and getting to know you over the course of several years, Martha and I have come to love you and your family so much. We know that it may be stepping on a more worthy person's toes to say this, but we consider you just as much of a son as Clark," the older man's eyes were shiny, and his voice rough, "and seeing you today, on one of the most important days of your life, well. We're impossibly happy for you. For both of you."

Mr. Kent cleared his throat,

"You're a married man now. You are both two halves of a whole. Your souls... You two are one person now. United on both a spiritual and physical level."

He paused for a moment, eyes searching for and finding Mrs. Kent with a smile, before turning back to the happy couple.

“However, you have to remember that you're still both separate personalities. While you both have your virtues, you both have your faults, and now you have to live with them for the rest of your lives. You're going to fight. You're going to make up. You're probably going to fight again not long after."

Selina giggled.

"There will be happy times and they will be easy and they'll slip by like water through your fingers. There will also be tough times. Hard times. Times when you're away from each other more often than not, and it will be these times of suffering that bring you closer together. Man learns through suffering. He learns about himself. He learns his wife is tougher than he thinks. He leans about death. He learns about joy after sadness. He learns about love. True, unconquerable love."

Mr. Kent reached up and clapped Master Bruce on the shoulder.

"Your parents would be so, so proud of you, because I know we are."

Bruce released his wife and caught up the man in a hug. Then he went to their table and hugged Martha. Then he rolled his eyes and even hugged Clark who had walked over, opened armed, to get in the action, stupid grin on his face. People chuckled.

Alfred dabbed his eyes.

"That was amazing," the singer had his microphone back, "let's hear it for Mr. Kent everybody!"

Another round of applause.

"Just amazing. Truly something. Alright, I know every one's pretty famished! Luckily, dinner is about to be served. Please remain seated until the serving staff has brought all the dishes to the tables - lookin' at you kid with the camera - to avoid any mishaps and to ensure efficiency. Thank you!"

Miss Isley and Miss Quinzel waved at the man. The band struck up something classic as the three met.

Mr. Kent walked off the dance floor, placed a quick kiss on the cheek of his wife, then bypassed that table completely. He approached Alfred.

"Alfred."

"Jonathon."

"I'm not trying to claim him-"

"Nonesense, I may have raised him up, but-"

"Sorry about stepping on-"

"Do shut up, Mr. Kent," Alfred said dryly, "I believe there is more than enough of Bruce to go around."

Mr. Kent, Jonathon, chuckled and stuck out his hand. They shook.

"You've raised an amazing man, Alfred, and we're very happy for you."

"Thank you."

...

_"Pretty woman, walkin' down the street, pretty woman the kind I'd like to meet, I don't believe you. It must be true. No one could look as good as you. Mercy!"_

Dinner was amazing and Bruce wasn't sure if it was because of Alfred's recipes or just the day in general. After the food had been served, there was a gradual stream of well-wishers. He smiled and thanked them all, but didn't pay much attention to them.

Honestly, how could he when Selina was next to him in all of her radiant glory? She was beautiful and when she looked at him with those big emerald eyes, the room stopped and his heart skipped a beat and his mouth became dry. When she smiled, Bruce couldn't think of anything else except of how much he loved this woman.

"Congratulations, Bruce! Selina! We're so happy for you!"

"Thank you so much," Selina said, "and thank you for coming!"

She was to good for him. If I never do anything right ever again, the man thought, At least let the last thing I do is be good to my wife.

His wife.

Selina was his wife.

Bruce laughed, the woman looked him, and he kissed her.

"Beautiful. Amazing," he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed.

"Gag me," Stephanie's cheerful voice cut in, "PDA guys, PDA."

"It's a wedding, Stephanie," Bruce smirked at the blonde, "what do you expect?"

"Be glad it's all we're doing," Selina purred.

"Oh. My god," Stephanie blanched, "Train to Nopesville, I'm out."

The young woman turned on her heal and marched away, but not before tossing a bright yellow envelope at Bruce. He placed it in a slowly growing pile between him and Clark.

Selina grinned wickedly at Bruce.

"I never realized how much fun messing with my new kids future spouses would be."

Bruce let out a surprised laugh.

"I'm pretty sure neither of them realize it yet."

_"Oh, my love, my darling... I've hungered for your touch, a long lonely time... and time goes by so slowly and time can do so much... are you, still mine? I need your love, I need your love... god speed your love to me..."_

Dick and Barbara glided around the dance floor.

Kon grinned and Cassandra giggled as they whirled in and out of the dancers.

Alfred danced with Diana.

Clark danced with Lois.

Mr. and Mrs. Kent whispered as they slow danced.

Oliver and Dinah were showing off.

Damian was stiff as a board as he and Raven danced.

(Steph was recording it from the sidelines, while Tim snapped pictures).

Dinner had gone off without a hitch. Dessert had been brought out. The cake had been cut (though no faces were smooshed). People laughed and danced and talked.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, how do we feel about scenes/one shots of incomplete stories or AU's that will never be written uploaded under one title? Is that a thing? Can I do that?


End file.
